


Hey you! Be mine!

by Nyanyan0912



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, Genderbending, Jealousy, RenNayu, Romance, YuuReon, fem!Nayuta, fem!Reon, shoujo manga story style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyan0912/pseuds/Nyanyan0912
Summary: Nayuta’s only goal is to conquer the world, but then, this stupid blue haired boy, as what she calls him, just show up on her face, and making her feel so confused of her feelings, that she didn’t know she have. And one more thing, he did capture her heart with his singing. What will she do?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to write a fem!nayutaxren fanfic, as I do want to see a tsundere girl nayuta. I hope you will enjoy this as the story progress.

Nayuta’s only goal is to conquer the world, she makes sure that her songs will reach all the people and make them bow down to her. Anyone who will not meet her qualifications will be immediately kick out of her band. She has a one goal mind, no one can stop her. But then, this blue haired boy shows up, his singing shaken her to the core, and his whole being annoys her. This Nanahoshi Ren, is the only one that Nayuta sees as her rival, even though she will not say it out loud. 

And now, this Nanahoshi is sitting next to her in the class that they share. When they got to Tokyo, she didn’t expect that this Nanahoshi will be at the same department as her. And now, almost every day, she will see this stupid face (as what she calls), smiling at her and greeting her non-stop. 

“Nayuta-chan!” Ren called her out. Yes, he calls her that, and she can’t stop him at all, the only one who calls her that is Ren. “We need to form a group for this case study, would you like to be groupmates?” Ren asked with his pleading eyes. 

Nayuta roll her eyes, and sighed, “Tch. Whatever, just don’t dragged me down with this.” 

“Un! I will not, but we need two more, as the professor said it needs to be a group of four.” Ren let her know as he started to look around. 

“You find those two. I don’t care who.” Nayuta replied as she checks out her notebook. 

“Ahm, Nanahoshi-kun, Asahi-san.” Now two girls went to their table. Ren look up to them. “Ahm, can we join your group for this project?” 

“Ah, sure! Is it okay, Nayuta-chan?” Ren asked Nayuta and look at her. 

“I said anyone will do.” Nayuta replied as she continues to write something on her notebook. 

“Un!” Ren then look back at the two. “You can both join us.” 

“Great! Ahm, can we exchange numbers so we can both update each other?” One of the girls asked Ren. 

“Sure, here.” Ren put out his phone. Nayuta quietly stare at those two girls. _Look at those two, getting happy to get his number._ She thought. 

“Ahm, Asahi-san, can we-” 

“Nanahoshi’s number is enough.” Nayuta answered, without even looking at them. 

The two girls look at each other and on Ren, Ren showed them an apologetic look. “Ahm, you can just update me. We can set the time and place later.” The girls agreed and after that, they went back to their sits. 

“Nayuta-chan, can we go to that café later?” Ren then asked her after the two left. 

“Ha? Why?” Nayuta look at Ren, frowned on her face. 

“Well, we can do the report there later if you don’t have anything to do.” Ren answered, referring to the project that was assigned to them. 

“Whatever. Let’s just work on this and be done.” Nayuta replied and went back to her notebook. Ren nodded at this, and went to look on the books too as they wait for the next class. 

\---- 

Nayuta really want to go home, but this project is making her stay. Nayuta, Ren and the two girls, who Nayuta doesn’t bother to ask the name, are now at the café, working on the project, she and Ren are sitting at the same couch while the two are in front of them. Nayuta is done with her part so now she is staring outside while drinking her coffee, but so close to getting frustrated, as the three continue to work on their part. 

“Nanahoshi-kun, I’m done with mine, here.” the girl gives Ren her papers, and Ren check it out. 

“Ah, thank you, Shimizu-san.” Ren thanked this girl name Shimizu. 

“Here’s mine too.” The other also done with her part. Ren took it and check it too. 

“Good. Thank you, Nanase-san. I am done with mine too, so let’s file it together for now, and then, set another day for the final check, is that okay?” Ren asked them. The two girls nodded, he then, turn to look at Nayuta. Nayuta just answered with a grunt, and Ren just accept it as a yes. “Okay, let’s go home for now.” 

Since they are all going to the same station, they all walk together. The two girls are trying to talk to Ren walking beside him, while Nayuta is glaring at them at the back. And since Ren is not really used to talking with others, he just smiled and nod at them, and Nayuta just rolled her eyes to them. 

“Hi there!” They all stop walking as two strangers stop them blocking the path in front. “Hey, mister, why don’t you share some girls you have there?” 

“Eh! No, no, they are all my classmates.” Ren replied to them, the two just laughed at him. Nayuta just frowned at the back as she looks at those two ugly strangers (as what she calls them). 

“Hey, don’t be so greedy. We just want to have some fun.” One of the guys grab the arm of Shimizu which cause her to yell. 

“Let go of her!” Ren tried to stop the man but then, it was stronger than him. 

Nayuta who can’t take it anymore went close and suddenly punch that man in the face causing him to let go Shimizu. Nayuta shake her hand as the face she just punch was hard. 

“You!” That man pointed on Nayuta as he rubs his face. “Grab her!” He ordered the other guy to grab Nayuta, as he is about to grab her arms Ren suddenly went in between and tried to punch the other guy too but he missed and instead he is the one who got punch and fall down, Nayuta went angrier and hit that guy on the stomach causing him to squirm. 

“Police! Police! There’s some thugs here.” Nanase shouted, this causes the two guys to panic and immediately run away. 

“Nanahoshi-kun, are you okay?” Shimizu immediately went to Ren who is sitting on the ground. 

“I’m fine, it is just some bruise.” Ren replied as he tried to wipe some blood on his mouth. 

“Oh, you got some scratches on your hand too.” Shimizu immediately took some tissue on her bag and wrap it on Ren’s hand. “I have some band-aids here.” She then, put on some on Ren’s hand after wiping it with a tissue. 

Nayuta stare at the two, and she feel something emerging inside her as she continues to watch them. She just notices that the girl is really wearing girly clothes while her just some black jacket, white shirt, jeans and a rubber shoes, even not wearing any make up, while that Shimizu is wearing one looking so pretty. _Will Nanahoshi like more those type of girls, wearing more feminine clothes?_ Nayuta immediately shook her head, what is she thinking right now! 

“Asahi-san, are you okay? You just punch two guys.” Nanase asked Nayuta. 

“Tch. It’s nothing. How long are you going to stay there? We need to go home.” Nayuta yelled at, looking at Ren. 

“Ah, right, we need to go to the station before any other stranger came.” Ren immediately get up. “Thank you, Shimizu-san for this.” Ren smiled at her. 

“No problem!” She answered and smiled back at Ren. 

Nayuta exhaled and start to walk away from them. The three immediately followed her. As they all arrived at the station, Shimizu and Nanase are the first one to ride the train and bid them farewells. Nayuta then, without saying anything ride her train. Ren tried to follow her and waved at her, but then, she just glared at him. 

As Nayuta sit on the train, she thought about the things she doesn’t have, girly clothes, a feminine attitude, tissues, band-aids that will help someone in need, she doesn't have any of those. And one more thing, this feeling inside her, that she can’t tell what exactly. She felt that she doesn’t want anyone near Ren. 

“The hell is this.” Nayuta said to herself. She stops thinking it for now. After she went back home to the share house, she immediately locks herself up on her room, started to write some lyrics, she needs to let go of what is inside her. And it seems that this one is thing she can’t fully accept for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to beta read this, sorry!

Nayuta is currently looking on a display at a clothes shop, she really is looking at it intently, studying the pink frilly skirt with a white blouse and pink vest on a mannequin. Her eyebrow furrowed as she continues to look at it, and then, noticed her reflection on the glass, she is once again wearing a black ripped jean, a red shirt and her black jacket, the only thing that will say she is really a girl is her long silver hair swaying at her back as the wind blows. 

“Nayuta-chan?” Nayuta heard her name as she turns to look, she saw Ren looking at her, she noticed him holding some bag with an anime shop name. 

Ren smiled as he was sure it was Nayuta he saw and went close to her, Nayuta glared at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Ren asked her and Ren turn to look at the display too. “Oh, are you looking for some clothes?” 

“No.” Nayuta simply answered, and she turn her back and started to walk. 

“Ah, wait, Nayuta-chan!” Ren immediately followed her and walk at her side. “Do you have practice today?” 

“Tch. Yeah, so don’t follow me.” Nayuta replied and walk faster leaving Ren. 

“Ah, okay! See you at uni then!” Ren said as he waved at her. Nayuta just clicked her tongue and went to the studio. 

“Why is Nanahoshi the one to saw me looking at that thing? Tch.” Nayuta told herself and continue to walk. 

Nayuta pushed the door open as she arrived at the studio, she saw Kenta and Ryo checking their instruments and Miyuki on his drums. 

“Ah, Nayuta you’re here. We are just waiting for Reon.” Kenta greeted her, Nayuta just rolled her eyes and seated on one of the chairs. 

“I’m gonna kill her if she will be late for a second.” Nayuta said as she looks on the time. 

After that, Reon entered as she catches her breathe. 

“Sorry, sorry! The class ended late.” Reon apologized as she went to get her guitar ready. 

“Tch. So close, I thought I’m gonna punch someone.” Nayuta whispered as she took a water bottle and drink from it. She then looks on Reon and what she is wearing now, she wears boots, a jean skirt, blue vest and white shirt beneath it. She has her hair tied up with a gray ribbon, not that big ribbon, you really can tell she is definitely a girl. 

“W-what, Nayuta, why are you staring at me?” Reon then asked Nayuta, this cause Nayuta to snap back and stand from the chair. 

“Tch. I’m just killing you in my mind.” Nayuta replied and went to get the mic stand. 

“Wha?! I’m not late, okay?” Reon depend herself. 

“Whatever, let’s start.” Nayuta then have the members ready and started their first song. 

After some 5 songs, Kenta have them on break, which of course Nayuta grumpily follow. Once again, Nayuta stares at Reon, like she wants to asked her something but she can’t really ask. 

_How can this one wear those clothes?_ Nayuta thought. 

Reon nervously look at her, “You are staring again! Did I make some mistake?” 

“Tch.” Nayuta just rolled her eyes and look away. 

“Kenta-san, is something wrong with her?” Reon whispered to Kenta. 

“Hmm, I’m not really sure, but it seems that something is bothering her.” Kenta replied as he checks out Nayuta, he may need to investigate something to help their vocalist since she is not the one who will just say it out loud. 

After the practice, they all went out of the studio, and there is someone waiting outside. 

“Yuuto!” Reon called him and immediately went to him. “Did you wait long?” 

“Nope. I just got here.” Yuuto replied as he smiled on her. 

“Oh, waiting for your girlfriend, huh?” Miyuki teased them. 

“Hehe, we just decide to eat dinner together.” Yuuto told them and look at Reon who smiled at him. 

Nayuta look at the two, as the other talk to them. _So those two really started dating, huh._ Nayuta thought, as she continue to stare at them, suddenly her and Ren’s image came to her mind being together, she then closed her eyes and shake her head removing that image. 

“Nayuta, are you okay?” Kenta suddenly went to ask her. 

“It’s nothing. If all of you will stay here, then, I will go home first.” She replied and walk away from them. 

“It seems that Nayuta is bothered by something.” Yuuto commented as they look on Nayuta walking away. 

“Yeah, she really did stare at me. I feel that she wants to ask something.” Reon replied. 

“I will handle that so you don’t have to worry.” Kenta assured them. 

“If it is Ken-Ken that will handle it then it’s fine.” Ryo said and put on another lollipop. 

“Well, Reon and I need to go. See you!” Yuuto said his good bye and went to hold Reon’s hand and they both started to walk too. 

Kenta started to plan his next move to help Nayuta on what her problem is. 

\--- 

Ren is currently staring at space with his laptop open and some papers lying on the table, when Wataru called out to him. 

“Ren, are you okay? You need help with something?” Wataru asked him. 

“Ah, no, no! I’m just thinking about what I saw earlier.” Ren answered him. 

“Earlier?” Wataru asked back as he sit next to Ren. 

“Un! Well, I saw Nayuta-chan earlier, and it seems that she is looking on these clothes. Actually, the one she is looking at is that pink frilly skirt with a white blouse and pink vest.” Ren said as he tried to think about how Nayuta look earlier. 

Wataru suddenly laugh after hearing it. “Asahi Nayuta looking at those? Are you sure, Ren? It seems that Nayuta is the type of girl that will not wear those clothes.” 

“I am sure she is looking at that. But I think it will look good on her.” Ren think about what will Nayuta will look on those clothes, and he believes she will be cute on those. 

“Ren-kun, I think it will be the end of the world if she will wear those.” Banri suddenly barged in. 

“Eh? Why? I really believe she is cute.” Ren tried to defend Nayuta from his friends. 

“I think she is, in your eyes only. Why don’t you confess to her?” Wataru suddenly asked. 

“Confess? What should I confess?” Ren tilt his head as he looks on Wataru. 

“Huh? You like Asahi Nayuta, right? Like you want her to be your girlfriend.” Wataru’s eyebrow furrowed as he looks at Ren. 

“Eh?! Gi-girlfriend!” Ren yelled, causing Wataru and Banri to look at him confused. 

“Ren-kun, you really don’t know that the way you look at her, you seem like you really love her.” Banri said as he continue to look at Ren. 

Ren look down and tried to think about it. Did he really look at Nayuta that way? Did his eyes really look at her with lo-love? 

“I do like Nayuta-chan, but I’m not sure if I really want to be her lover...” Ren lowly said still looking down, but deep down there is something that said that he wants her. 

"It seems that you are not really aware, huh.” Wataru whispered, the then, tap Ren’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I know that one day you will come in terms with your feelings.” 

Wataru and Banri then left him alone as Ren continue to think about it. 

Ren thought about how Nayuta looks, she is not the same with other girls, who wear those colourful clothes. Ren never saw her wear pink, all he can see are black, red, white. But Ren don’t mind those, he still believes that Nayuta is cute on her own way. And Ren can’t compare her to other girls. Ren admire Nayuta due to her singing but as he thinks about what Wataru said earlier, Ren is starting to feel that something is emerging from within, and it seems that it tells him that he needs Nayuta, that he wants her completely. And then, his heart start to beat faster as he continue to think about Nayuta. 

“Am I really in love with her?” Ren asked himself as he hold his chest where his heart is beating faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read and enjoy this!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, all done!” Nanase said as she stretched her arms. 

“Thank you everyone, Nayuta-chan.” Ren thanked them and look at Nayuta who is seated next to him. 

Nayuta just grunt as her reply. 

“Why don’t we order some more food and then, after that go home?” Shimizu suggested. 

“Oh, let me order for you.” Ren volunteered. “Do you want another coffee, Nayuta-chan?” 

“Sure.” Nayuta simply answered. 

“Oh, I’ll go with you, Nanahoshi-kun.” Shimizu and Ren went to the counter to order some food after that. 

“Look at that.” Nanase said as she looks on the two. “Shimizu is really trying her best to get close to Nanahoshi-kun.” 

Nayuta raised an eyebrow when she heard what Nanase said. _Get close?_ Nayuta then turn her head to look at where Ren is, it seems that they are talking about something, both of them laughing. _That stupid smile of him._ She thought and went back to check her phone to get busy, she can’t take to look at those two, and she doesn’t know why. 

“Here, Nayuta-chan, your coffee.” Ren put down the cup of coffee in front of Nayuta after they ordered. 

“Asahi-san really like coffee, huh?” Shimizu said as she looks at Nayuta, smiling. 

Nayuta didn’t bother to answer or look at them, she just took her coffee and drink from it. Ren just smiled at him, not minding at all how Nayuta act. 

After they finally completed the project, they all decided to go home, as they walk Ren and Shimizu are talking about his band, Argonavis while Nanase is following them from behind and Nayuta just staring at them from the back. 

“I really love your band and songs! I like how you sing them at stage, Nanahoshi-kun!” Shimizu happily complimented Ren. And Ren not being used to it, just shyly laugh, scratching his head. 

_Yeah, that guy voice is something, but still, I’m much better than him._ Nayuta thought as she heard that. 

“Oh, when will be your next performance, I want to watch it!” Shimizu asked Ren. 

_Ha, you’re a fan but don’t know when they will have a performance, what an idiot. They have one this Saturday._ Nayuta answered in her mind. 

“Oh, this coming Saturday. I will be glad if you can watch, I want to see lots of people hear our song.” Ren answered Shimizu. 

“I will definitely come and watch you!” She replied, and they talk about other things but mostly about Argonavis. 

Once they arrived at the station, Shimizu and Nanase went first. Ren then turn to look at Nayuta and smiled at her. 

_Oh, you still remember that I’m here._ Nayuta grumpily thought as she look at Ren. 

“Nayuta-chan, you see...” Ren started as he fiddled his fingers. 

“What?” Nayuta asked as she can’t wait any longer and she feel irritated looking at Ren. 

“I want you to watch our performance this Saturday. Can you come?” Ren asked her as he look directly at her eyes. 

Nayuta avoid looking at Ren and turn to look at her side. “I’m busy.” She simply answered. 

“Right, sorry, I just want to see you there and watch us.” Ren look down as he said this. 

Nayuta’s eyebrow furrowed, thinking if she will tell him that she will watch them, “Nanahoshi-” 

“Well, see you at uni then! Bye, Nayuta-chan.” Ren cut her off and immediately run away from Nayuta. 

Nayuta was left alone, “Oi! What the hell, cutting me off and just running away.” Well, Nayuta decided long ago from the time she heard it that she will watch them, but no one will know that she will be there. She don’t want Ren dragging her, she will watch to see if he did improve that’s all. 

\----- 

Nayuta went out of her room, wearing her oversized shirt and pajama, hair’s a little mess and saw Kenta, Reon and Ryo all dress up and ready to go. 

“Oh, Nayuta, we will watch Argonavis performance today, would you like to come?” Kenta saw her and asked her. 

“You should watch Ren-kun perform, Nayuta~” Ryo added. 

Nayuta frowned at this and went to the kitchen to get some coffee ignoring Kenta’s question. 

“Hmm, it seems that you do not want to.” Kenta answered himself. 

“Let’s go, Kenta-san. Yuuto just texted me that they arrived at the live house.” Reon said as she looks on her phone. 

“Okay, okay. Nayuta, if you got hungry there’s food at the refrigerator, just microwave it later. Miyuki is at his part-time job so you will be alone here until we come back.” Kenta told Nayuta. 

“Tch. Just go.” Nayuta replied as she drinks her coffee. The three then went out of the house. After few seconds, once Nayuta felt that they were gone, she immediately went to look on the glass window, making sure she will not be seen outside, checking the three. She saw them enter Kenta’s car. After that, she run to her room, and took off her shirt revealing the black fitted shirt she is wearing under it, remove the pajama and showing the jeans she is wearing on it. She then lightly fixes her hair tying it up and took the oversized black hoodie jacket and wear it. 

She checks out Nyankotarou first and saw her still sleeping, she checks and there’s food and water on it. After that, she went to the door and put on her boots and go out of the house, making sure it is lock. Where will she go? Of course, to that live house where Argonavis will perform, she just doesn’t want anyone to know that she will watch it, so she will sneakily go there and watch, and after that went home before her bandmates arrived at the house. 

“It’s not like I really want to watch Nanahoshi, I just need to see if he did improve.” She said to herself as she waited for a taxi. 

\---- 

“Hello, everyone~” Ryo greeted them as soon as they arrived at the live house, and went to Argonavis back stage. 

“Ah, Ryo-san, Kenta-san, Reon-san. I’m glad you came.” Ren greeted them back, and then, he looks behind them. 

“Nayuta is not with us.” Kenta said as he noticed Ren looking for her. 

“Ah, I see.” Ren then, look down and sigh. “That’s sad, I want her to see me perform. And ask for her advice later.” 

“She might come later.” Kenta whispered, Nayuta might not know but Kenta knows what she is planning today. 

“Hmm, did you say something, Kenta-san?” Ren asked him. 

“Oh, nothing, good luck for your performance.” Kenta smiled at him and tap his shoulder. 

“Ah, thank you, Kenta-san.” Ren then bow down to him until Yuuto call them out to get ready. Kenta and the others went to the audience area to watch them. 

Nayuta arrives at the live house, she immediately put on the hood and sneakily went in, she tried to locate where Kenta and the others are, so she will go to a place far away from them. She spotted the three, and immediately went far away from them, she positioned herself, making sure she can still see the stage. 

The crowd cheer as Argonavis went to the stage, Nayuta immediately look at Ren. _Show me how you improve._ She thought as she watches him. 

“Good afternoon, everyone. We are Argonavis!” Ren started. “I hope that you will enjoy our performance today. For our first song, Goal Line.” Ren started to sing and the instruments play. 

They continue to sing all the songs they have listed for their performance today. Nayuta silently watch Ren, her eyes only focusing on Ren. And once again, she is being moved by him. She doesn’t know why but her heartbeat is getting faster as she continues to watch Ren singing at the stage and something deep within inside her wants her to jump on the stage and sing with Ren. 

“Thank you, everyone!” Ren said between his breathing. “For our last song, one that I have written with Wataru, the song that I wrote thinking about the person I admire and what are the things I want to say. Please listen to it, Starry Line.” 

Nayuta felt that Ren is singing to her, once again this song. She has listened to it before, and quietly listening to it on her phone too, but hearing it directly from Ren, seeing it live, makes her feel something that she doesn’t want to, that feeling that she can’t imagine that she will have for Ren. Once the performance ended, Nayuta immediately went out of the live house, but accidentally bump into someone. 

“Ah, sorry.” The girl apologized. Nayuta look at her, it was Shimizu. “Are you okay?” Shimizu asked her. 

Nayuta just ignored her, and immediately run away, good thing she has a masked on her face, plus the hood and the area being dark, Shimizu didn’t recognize her. 

Right, Shimizu like Ren, as what Nayuta heard from Nanase. Like? Is that the feeling she have for Ren? No, it is not just a mere like, it was something deep, but she doesn’t want to named it, or even let it out. She is scared, scared for this feeling being born within her. What if Ren doesn’t feel the same way? She knows Ren admire her for her singing ability, will Ren also like her for being her, just an ordinary girl, Asahi Nayuta, not the Asahi Nayuta who sing at the stage, who sing for herself. 

As Nayuta continue to think about it, she exhaled, and once again buried all those feelings deep inside her, she will not let it out, she will not let anyone know about this, especially Ren. She is fine being alone, right?


	4. Chapter 4

“Again!” Nayuta shouted after they ended another song, as she continues to breathe heavily. The other members are showing the sign of tiredness too, this makes Kenta went close to Nayuta. 

“Nayuta, we’ve been practicing for like 5 hours. We need to take a break.” He told Nayuta, Nayuta just glared at him. “I’m the leader, I can decide too. So, let’s take a break first.” Kenta firmly ordered. 

“Tch.” Nayuta immediately let go of the mic stand and took some water from her chair and went out. 

“Haaaa, I felt that my fingers will cut.” Reon said as she put down her guitar and take some water too. 

“Nayuta seems like not in a good mood recently, the happy energy is being sucked away~” Ryo said as he looks on Kenta. 

“You said that this started after the concert of Argonavis, right?” Miyuki asked Kenta. 

“Right. Something might happen during that time.” Kenta replied as he thinks about what will happen at that time. He knows Nayuta came to watch, he noticed her at the back wearing that hoodie. They just let her be, so they will not annoy her that much. But after that, Nayuta lock herself at the room, and went out shoving them a new song and went to practice. 

“The new song too. It seems that something is not right with it.” Reon added. Well, she is right, this song feels that someone got hurt, someone wants to be alone and be separate from anyone in this world. And Kenta knows who is that someone, it is Nayuta. He needs to find out what happen. 

After 15 minutes, Nayuta went back inside, and once again they started practice. 

\---- 

“Hmmmm..” Ren is currently in the living room, trying to think about something when Wataru noticed him. 

“Ren, are you okay?” Wataru asked as he sits next to Ren. 

“Ahm, Wataru, I am just thinking about something.” Ren replied and then, he looks on his phone. 

“I think it is about what happen after that last performance we had.” Wataru look at Ren and saw Ren looks at the other side. 

“Yes, that one Shimizu-san said to me.” Ren remembered that Shimizu and Nanase met him after the concert when he is waiting at the back of the live house. Actually, Ren is waiting for Nayuta there hoping to see her, since he knows that she might not be joining the crowd at front so she might went at the back, but no Nayuta, instead he saw his two classmates. 

“That Shimizu is the one that confessed to you, right?” Wataru confirmed it with Ren, as they saw that one girl confessing to Ren, they just need to hide at the side at that time. 

“Yes, she asked that I think about it, no need to answer her at that time.” Ren said as he looks down. 

“Okay, so what you feel about her?” Wataru asked as he try to help Ren think about this. “Be honest, Ren.” 

“I see her as a classmate, we just got to speak more due to this recent project.” Ren answered as he looks at Wataru. 

“Okay. So you don’t see her as a lover at all?” Wataru asked again. Ren nod as an answer. 

“Why don’t you talk to her? Tell her your honest feelings and how you see her. You have things you love, right? Like Tokusatsu.” Wataru said. 

“Un! I love them!” Ren happily answered. 

“You love LaPi?” 

“Un! I love the burgers!” 

“You love Argonavis?” 

“Un! I love you guys!” 

“You love Pon-chan?” 

“Un! I love him so much!” 

“You love Asahi Nayuta?” 

“Un! I love her!” Ren then froze for a bit. “Eh?! Wataru!” 

Wataru lightly laughed at it. “Ren, you cannot force a person to love you if they don’t love you back, that’s what I can suggest for Shimizu. And you cannot force yourself to like her if you have someone already occupying your heart, namely Asahi Nayuta.” Wataru said and pointed at Ren’s heart. 

Ren sighed deeply at this. With all those questions and advice, it really became clear to Ren that he loves Nayuta. He needs to decide now. 

“Will Nayuta-chan accepts me?” Ren lowly asked. 

“You don’t have to worry with that.” Wataru assured him as he taps his shoulder. “Just be honest and sincere, I know you can do that, Ren.” 

Ren nod at this with his eyes showing determination. He needs to talk first to Shimizu and answer her. And then, he will have a talk with Nayuta and confess his feelings for her. 

\---- 

Kenta did observe Nayuta, and finally got the answer. At first, he tried to mention about their band, and then, the members, checking if Nayuta will react differently, but nope, she is still as what she is with the band and her members. And then, he mentioned about Argonavis, not directly he will just mention them when she is close, he talked about Yuuto, his brother Wataru, Rio, Banri with the other members at the house, no reaction from Nayuta. And then, when he finally mentioned Ren, he saw that reaction from her, Nayuta’s face shown something that she will not show before. And when he talks about that one girl who confessed to Ren while they are doing some practice, Nayuta stop him, yelling that he should keep quiet and focus. 

“So, it is about Nanahoshi-kun.” Kenta said to himself while he is walking at the university, and as he thinks about Ren, Ren show up in front of him. 

“Ah, Kenta-san, good morning!” Ren greeted him as they bump at the corridor. 

“Good morning, Nanahoshi-kun.” He greeted back. _Maybe I should try to talk to Nanahoshi-kun about Nayuta._

“Kenta-san, ahm, about Nayuta-chan, is she okay? She hasn’t attended some of the classes.” Ren suddenly asked him. 

Kenta then stare at Ren for a second, “Well, Nanahoshi-kun, can we talk for a minute?” 

Ren nod at him, and they both went to look for a bench to sit and have that talk. 

“You know, Nayuta made a new song, would you like to listen to it?” Kenta asked Ren as soon as they seated. 

“Really? I would love to listen!” Ren happily answered Kenta. Kenta then took some earpiece and give it to Ren. Once Ren put on the earpiece, Kenta started to play the song. Ren’s face was amazed at first but as the song continues Ren went from amazed to a troubled one and then, a sad one. 

As the song finished, Kenta stop it and look at Ren. “Nanahoshi-kun, are you okay?” 

Ren lifted his head and shows some tears from his eyes. “Eh?” Ren noticed it and immediately wipe the tears away. “That song, did Nayuta-chan really wrote it?” 

“Yes, she did. Did you notice something?” Kenta asked Ren. 

“It’s just so sad. It’s like Nayuta-chan is hurt. Did something happen to her? Is she okay? Ren went close to Kenta as he asked this. 

“She’s fine, well, not really as what I can see. It is nothing physical but it seems that she is not fine here.” Kenta then point his finger to his chest, Ren look at it. “I need your help, Nanahoshi-kun, can you talk to her?” 

“I will help Nayuta-chan as much as I can, but it seems that she doesn’t want to talk to me. I tried sending her message or call her, but I got no answer from her.” Ren look down as he said this. 

“You don’t have to worry, I will make sure that you two will have a talk. I will let you know the time and place once I have it set.” Kenta said this and get up. “I know you are the only one who can make her feel better. I’m counting on you, Nanahoshi-kun.” Kenta then left Ren. 

Ren sigh deeply, “I think it is time for me to tell my feelings to Nayuta-chan too.” With the determined look, Ren decided that he will definitely let Nayuta knows his feelings for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nayuta is currently lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, just staring at it. She then, move and buried her face on the pillow and shouted on it, and went back to facing the ceiling again. 

_Nayuta, what are you thinking? Why did you write that kind of song? Now, you need to record it, sing it, and play it on one of the concerts._ She thought as she remembered that song she writes after that performance of Argonavis, it felt that she needs to let it out, and then, it made into a song, she wasn’t in the right mind at that time and just gave it to Kenta. 

And then, she heard that a girl, she forgot the name, confessed to Ren. But she didn’t know if Ren did accept her, and thinking about that makes her mind go crazy. She didn’t attend the class, as she doesn’t want to see Ren right now, she doesn’t know what will she do if she will meet him. She felt that she wants to take Ren, lock him up, and keep him to herself. 

“This is not you, Nayuta.” She told herself. “Why does this Nanahoshi-idiot making me feel this way?” She exhaled and closed her eyes when suddenly her phone rang and saw a message from Kenta. 

_Kenta: Can you buy some food for Nyankotarou? I am busy right now and the others are not available too. I know you are just there lying on your bed, so get up and buy some cat food._

“Tch. Why don’t he do it after his meeting?” Nayuta get up from the bed, feeling irritated. But she loves Nyankotarou and she don’t want her getting hungry so she will buy the food. 

\---- 

Ren is currently waiting outside a certain pet store as Kenta told him. 

_“Wait on this pet store, Nayuta will come there. And then, invite her to a nearby park so you two can talk.” Kenta message Ren._

So now, Ren is waiting for Nayuta. He hopes that she will come so they can properly talk. As he sigh and closed his eyes, he heard someone calling him. 

“Nanahoshi-kun?” Ren opened his eyes and turn to his right to see Shimizu looking at him. 

“Shimizu-san?” Right, Ren forgot to talk to her, and tell her about his answer, Nayuta is occupying his mind lately. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I wasn’t able to properly talk to you in the past days.” Shimizu said as she went close to Ren. 

“Ah, sorry, I was busy lately. Ahm, Shmizu-san, about that thing you told me.” Ren said as he look at her. 

Shimizu went red and look down. _I need to tell her about my real feelings._ Ren thought as he looks at her. 

At that time, Nayuta is walking towards that pet store, frowned on her face. She suddenly stops when she is close as she saw Ren and that girl, which she forgot the name, talking. The girl is currently looking down, with some blush on her cheeks as Ren is looking at her directly. Nayuta felt something, she is mad. She doesn’t want to see this. When she started to walk again, she hit a can at the ground, this cause to make a noise and have Ren and that girl look at her direction. 

“Nayuta-chan?” Ren called her, she missed that voice, but then, she is mad which is why she run away from that place. “Nayuta-chan, wait!” Ren tried to run after her. 

“Ah, Nanahoshi-kun?!” Shimizu called her out. Ren have to stop and look at her. 

“I’m sorry, Shimizu-san, I can’t return your feelings. I am in love with someone else, and that is Nayuta-chan. I’m sorry.” Ren said and bow down and immediately run to where Nayuta run off. 

Nayuta run off to the nearby park, she needs to stop to catch her breath, she is not used to running. As she tried to take in some air, she heard her name. 

“Nayuta-chan!” Nayuta turn to look to see Ren running towards him. 

“How? Tch.” She went ahead and go deeper to the park where there are lots of trees there. Ren immediately followed Nayuta. 

“Don’t follow me!” Nayuta yelled as she continues to run. 

“I will continue to follow you until we can talk!” Ren yelled back at her. 

Nayuta is really losing some air now, and her running becomes slow that she wasn’t able to notice a tree root from the ground and when she hit it, she lost her balance, she closed her eyes to ready herself to fall face flat on the ground when she felt arms on her waist. She was pull back and felt a body from her back. 

Nayuta opened her eyes and turn to look to see Ren hugging her from behind, well, he did help her not to fall down so they are both in this position. 

“Let me go!” Nayuta ordered as she struggle trying to remove Ren’s arms around her waist. 

“No! I will not let you go until you agree you talk to me, Nayuta-chan.” Ren insist as he continue to hold her. 

“Tch. You idiot!” Nayuta still try to remove Ren’s hand but to no avail, so she surrendered. “Okay, I’ll talk to you but let me go first.” 

“Promise?” Ren asked her. Nayuta grunts at this, Ren finally let her go, Nayuta turn to look at him. 

“Talk.” She ordered Ren. 

Ren took a deep breath first, “I need you to listen to all the things I will tell you, Nayuta-chan.” Ren look directly at Nayuta’s eyes as he said this. 

Nayuta felt something from Ren’s eyes, those eyes of him, that make her feel so many new feelings that she never had before. 

“I love you, Nayuta-chan.” Ren confessed to her, Nayuta’s eyes went wide, her mouth slightly opened too. 

“H-huh?!” The only word she can say. 

“Un! I love you so much!” Ren said again as she looks directly on Nayuta’s eyes. 

Nayuta slowly went red, she can see that Ren is telling the truth his eyes can show it, but how about that girl earlier? 

“I don’t want to be your second option! You have that girl, right?” Nayuta asked Ren. 

Ren frowned for a moment as he thing who is that girl Nayuta is referring to, and then, remembered earlier that Nayuta saw him and Shimizu. 

“Shimizu-san and I don’t have any relationship at all. I can only see her as a classmate. Nayuta-chan is the only one I love!” Ren confirmed this again to Nayuta. “Please believe in me, Nayuta-chan.” Ren went close to her so Nayuta need to move backwards but then, she bump to a tree and lean on it, Ren kabedon her. 

“I don’t believe you.” Nayuta said even though she knows that Ren is telling the truth, as what she can see in his eyes, but Nayuta can just not easily accept this. “Prove it.” She dared Ren and look at him directly. 

Ren stare back at her too, thinking how he can prove it to Nayuta. And then, he remembered that talk he have with Yuuto. 

_“Yuuto, what would you do if Reon-san will not believe you?” Ren asked Yuuto as they are currently watching a show at the living room, it is playing a romance-comedy one where the girl is doubting her partner._

_“Oh, that is simple. I grab her, hug her tight, and kissed her lips.” Yuuto explained showing some movements too. “I kissed her like I tell her that she is the only one.”_

_“Yuu, don’t teach Ren some of your pervert moves.” Wataru warned Yuuto. “I am not a pervert! My Reon loves it.” Yuuto defend himself._

After Ren remembered it, he suddenly grabs Nayuta close to him, which surprised her, and then, wrap his arm around her, and the other hand grabbing her chin to lift her face, Nayuta’s eyebrow furrowed as she looks at Ren. 

“Oi, Nanahoshi, what are you-” Nayuta wasn’t able to finish her sentence as Ren sealed her lips with his lips. It has some forced at first, and Nayuta tried to push him but as they continue to kiss, Nayuta slowly melt, she grabs on Ren’s arms as she felt like her knees will give up any minute. Ren take this chance and went deep with the kiss, this is his first time, but he can’t stop kissing Nayuta, she felt so soft in his arms and her lips, it tastes of coffee and lemon, and he loves it. Nayuta respond to the kiss too, she fully accepts Ren, and she can’t describe how happy she is now. 

They break apart to take some air, as they both breathe in some air, they stare at each other as both their face are flushed from the kissed, they just shared. 

“Do you believe in me now, Nayuta-chan?” Ren asked Nayuta, as he looks at her, Nayuta then, put her head on Ren’s shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“How can you kiss like that, you idiot?” Nayuta asked as she buried her face on Ren’s shoulder. 

“It is my first time, but it seems that I will like to kiss Nayuta-chan every day from now on.” Ren answered as she embraced her. “I love you, Nayuta-chan.” Ren whispered to her. 

Nayuta buried more her face, “I know. I believe in you.” 

“So, do you love me, Nayuta-chan?” Ren asked her. Nayuta lifted her face and looks at Ren. 

“Do I need to say it? We just ki-kissed!” She said looking so flustered. Ren showed her his puppy eyes as he waits for her answer. That puppy eyes that Nayuta can’t ignore. 

“Tch. I love you too, you idiot!” Then, she went back burying her face on his shoulder and hugging Ren back. Ren smiled and hug her back tightly. 

“I’m happy!” Ren said. _I’m happy too._ Nayuta thought, of course, she will not say it out loud, for now.


End file.
